Lilith
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Silent Dragon (First Dragons, formerly) Astral Dragon (currently) |nationality =Valla |residence =Northern Fortress My Castle |occupation(s)=Attendant of Corrin |relatives =Anankos (father) Corrin (half-sibling) Kana (nephew/niece) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes (cameo) |firstseen =Chapter 1: Nohr |class =Astral Dragon |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kazusa Murai English Danielle Judovits }}Lilith is a non-playable character from Fire Emblem Fates. She is an Astral Dragon that lives in a Shrine in My Castle. Profile Lilith is Corrin's attendant, and always follows them when she can. She can help her allies when they fight in My Castle during StreetPass Battles and Castle Invasions. Lilith will accept any food made in the Canteen. As she is fed, the food given will affect her stat growths. Interestingly, she is capable of using staves and breath weapons, such as her Astral Breath. She will also give Corrin a Gold Bar every three levels she gains. Lilith first appears in Chapter 1, where she sees Corrin off when they leave the castle. Later in Chapter 3, after the Ganglari throws Corrin into the chasm, Lilith suddenly appears and transforms into her dragon form and rescues them by transporting them into the Astral Plane. It is here that she reveals that they first met when Corrin was very young. The tiny baby "bird" that they found and nursed was Lilith. Grateful for their kindness, Lilith wanted to be by them for the rest of her life. Hidden Truths It is revealed in the Hidden Truths 2 Xenologue that Lilith is in fact the younger "sister" of Corrin as she was self-sired by Anankos as another pawn in his schemes. Despite Lilith's best attempts to please him, Anankos never showed her any form of love, but she still remained loyal to him. When Anankos' human avatar brings three warriors from another realm, Anankos orders Lilith to intercept them and kill them. After confronting the human Anankos, she puts up a tremendous attack against them, but Odin, Laslow, and Selena receive Anankos' blessing, granting them the power to defeat the summoned Vallite forces. After the battle, Lilith continues to summon more troops, but Anankos sends the three warriors to Nohr in hopes of finding their child. Left alone with Anankos, Lilith attempts to kill him, but oddly cannot bring herself to do so. After the human Anankos' calls her his beloved daughter, she wavers and abandons her will to kill him. Anankos' dragon form senses this and attempts to kill her, but the human Anankos sacrifices himself to protect her. As Lilith holds the dying human form of her father, she regrets letting him die. As Anankos' human avatar expires, he says his final apologies to Lilith, Mikoto, and his child. After hearing the child's name, Lilith decides to head to Nohr to find this child and protect them in her father's place. However, she vowed never to speak of their true relationship in order to protect her father's draconic form. Birthright In Chapter 24, after Corrin and the Hoshidan successfully enter the Nohrian Castle, they wind up in the training grounds rather than the throne room. Surrounded by Nohrian troops led by Hans, the army is quickly overpowered. As Hans moves in to kill Corrin, Lilith appears, intercepts the blow. Enraged, Corrin attacks the Nohrian soldiers and eventually kills Hans. After the battle, Corrin desperately tries to keep Lilith alive but neither Sakura nor Elise can save her. Lilith changes into her human form as she says her final farewell to Corrin, saying that with her death, she has repaid Corrin who saved her life. With her death, Corrin weeps in sorrow, but with some words from Ryoma, vows to finish their task to defeat King Garon for Lilith and many others who needlessly died during the war. Lilith appears in the Endgame during a near death experience by Corrin alongside Xander, Elise, and Flora. They encourage Corrin to return to the land of the living to finish the fight against Garon. Conquest In Chapter 7, Corrin and Lilith walk through the Woods of the Forlorn, on their way to complete their mission to put down the Ice Tribe's rebellion alone. After Corrin runs into some Faceless, she then warps back into My Castle. In Chapter 21, Corrin is ambushed by a Faceless when they nearly make it to the top of the Eternal Stairway. Lilith leaps in the way and receives a mortal wound. As Lilith lays dying, the great Astral Dragon, Moro, transforms Lilith back into her human form as she tells Corrin that she was happy to protect them like they had done to her years ago. Lilith dies in Corrin's arms, leaving them to wonder what is their purpose when they could not protect Lilith. However, with Xander's encouragement, they move on as that is what Lilith would have wanted. Corrin tells Lilith that they will meet again one day on the other side and talk of old times. Lilith appears in the Endgame during a near death experience by Corrin alongside Mikoto, Ryoma and Takumi. Lilith's spirit appears and guides Corrin back to life, and the Shadow Yato is restored. Revelation In this route, she brings Corrin and their servant to their new My Castle after they decide not to side with either of the Hoshido and Nohrian armies. Lilith is not seen again during the rest of this route and does not die like in the other two routes. Heirs of Fate Lilith makes two appearances in the final chapter of Heirs of Fate. In her first one, she offers to enhance the children's crystals in order to teleport all of them. Later, after Anankos' defeat, she appears to act as his guide to the afterlife. Personality Because Corrin nursed her back to health when she was heavily wounded, she became human in order to repay Corrin for their kindness. She became extremely close to Corrin as one of their maids. During the story of Fates, Lilith has always been willing to leap into danger in order to protect them, even sacrificing her life in exchange for their safety. In-Game On the Birthright and Conquest routes, Lilith will die after Chapters 24 and 21 respectively. In this case, she will appear as a spirit during My Castle battles, helping out castle defenders. She can still be fed food and gain stat growths. Base Stats Note: Playthrough determines what Lilith will be using. If playing on Birthright, she is given Astral Blessing, while in Conquest she is given Astral Breath instead. She gets both Astral Blessing and Astral Breath if playing on Revelation. - E - E |Item=Astral Blessing/Astral Breath }} Growth Rates Lilith's growths depend on what kind of food she is given. Each certain type of food eaten boosts one (or two, in the case of strength-based food) particular stat(s) by one point while increasing the others by 0.5. The different kinds of food and what stats they boost is shown in the table below. Maximum Stats Lilith is capped at level 99. However, she can continue to gain levels and stats indefinitely past this point. As every third time feeding her yields a Gold Bar, it is best to feed her whenever possible—even if her stats are mostly capped in any circumstance. The only exception to this is if the food is limited and being reserved for other uses, such as cooking or making accessories. Quotes Help Description A devotee of the Astral Dragons. Watches over the castle. Lilith's Shrine Level Up *"Divine! Thank you, Lord/Lady Corrin!" (6+ stats up) *"That was wonderful! Did you prepare it?" (4-5 stats up) *"That was delicious, Lord/Lady Corrin!" (2-3 stats up) *"I'm always grateful for any food." (0-1 stat up) *"Your kindness knows no limits, does it?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lilith is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology ''Lilith comes from the Hebrew term, lilith or lilit, which means night creature or night monster. It was also the name of Adam's first wife, in Jewish mythology, who was born from the Earth as he was, unlike Eve who was created from his ribs. Trivia * Concept art from the Fire Emblem Fates Visual Works Pellucid Crystal ''shows that Lilith has pointy ears in her human form just like Corrin, but she hides them underneath her bonnet. * After transforming, Lilith is no longer voiced in dialogue. According to ''Fire Emblem Fates Visual Works Pellucid Crystal ''Astral dragons only speak telepathically. * Despite Anankos being her father Lilith's dragon form is that of an Astral Dragon rather than a Silent Dragon like the rest of her relatives, likely due to Moro giving her a second chance at life. * Lilith is ranked the most popular story character in the Nintendo dream poll. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary book Lilith's Dragon form is designed by Kosakihara, while Kozaki designed her human form. She was supposed to look more mature than her final design, but they worked hard to make her more child-like as she is intended to be some sort of cute mascot of ''Fates. Also "My Castle" is supposedly located inside the Crystal Orb she is holding in her Dragon portrait. *Lilith has an unused critical portrait that can be found through datamining the game files. *Lilith always gains a level every time she is given a piece of food by Corrin. This will stop at level 99, but Corrin can still continue to feed her beyond that. Every third time she is fed after level 99, Lilith will gift Corrin a Gold Bar. *While Lilith does not formally appear in Fire Emblem Heroes, a number of heroes appearing in the game carry items bearing her likeness. **Nohrian Summer Xander wields a floatie that resembles her Astral Dragon form. **Hoshidan Summer Xander wears a Japanese mask that resembles Lilith's Astral Dragon form. **New Year Corrin wields a bow that comes pegged with a talisman bearing a picture of Lilith in her Astral Dragon form. **Additionally in the Hostile Springs Paralogue Maps, the battle background depicts a banner in the center which features Lilith in her Astral Dragon form. Gallery Lilith Concept Art.jpeg|Concept Art of Lilith from the Pellucid Crystal Art Book. Lilith Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Lilith's dragon form from the Fire Emblem Fates Visual Works Pellucid Crystal B15-074N artwork.png|Artwork of Lilith in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kureta. B07-098HN.png|Lilith as an Astral Dragon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-074N.png|Lilith as an Astral Dragon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). human lilith.png|Lilith's portrait in human form. Lilith portrait.png|Lilith's dragon form. Lilith_critical_cut_in.png|Lilith's unused critical hit cut-in. Lilith_dragon_model_render.png|Lilith's model. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters